Thought That Counts
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: Slight fluff. "Here, take a damn flower and shut the hell up already. Happy birthday" Why couldn’t he be like the boys in her romance novels? SoulMaka if you squint.


**A/N: Sup?**

**Yay! Another Soul Eater fan fic! Cuz I Luvs it!**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Souls Eater. And I'm glad I don't, it would suck.**

Maka opened her tired eyes. She looked at the clock on the table beside her bed; it read 3:00 am. She groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. She felt so tired, that she couldn't sleep. If the made any sense at all, she was probably delusional.

She sat up and switched on the light, then rested her elbows on her bent knees. After rubbing her eyes, she reached under her bed and pulled out her old photo book.

Lately, she had filling the remaining pages with pictures of her partner and herself, as well as pictures with their other friends.

After quickly looking through the pages, she turned to the back of the album. She propped the book on her knees as she rested her back up against the pillow and back board of her bed.

In the way back of the album she found a pressed flower. She lightly touched it with her finger and smiled. It was some kind of wild flower, maybe a daisy or maybe even a weed. Maka didn't really know she was no florist.

What she did know though, was the Soul had given it to her. She didn't really know why she kept it.

Maka had always thought that if a boy gave a girl a flower, it was supposed to be romantic. The boy would either blush and the girl would smile. Or, it could have gone a different way and the boy could kneel down, present the flower, and then proclaim his love for the girl.

But of course, Soul had done neither. Or any close to them.

Soul had given her the flower because she had been complaining on how he didn't get her anything for her birthday.

"_Here, take a damn flower and shut the hell up already. Happy birthday."_

Maka chuckled at the memory, but then her eyes grew sad as she stared at the flat plant. She inspected its white little petals. She sighed and lightly closed her eyes.

Then, she grew angry, and shut the album with a slam. Why couldn't he be like the boys in her romance novels?

But again, that just wouldn't be _Soul. _Sure she loved him to bits but-

Wait a minute, _love?_

Who said anything about love? Oh, right. She did.

Maka sighed again and stuffed the book back under her bed and got up. Quietly, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen

She opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass. She poured water into it from the tap and gulped it down.

She heard a door open and her partner walked into the kitchen, his usual slouch deepened from tiredness.

"What are you doing up?" he asked with a yawn.

"What are _you_ doing up?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." He opened the fridge and looked around.

"Oi, Maka. When are you going to go shopping? There's like, no food in this house."

"Why don't _you _go shopping?"

"There you go again…" he murmured. He straightened up and looked at her. "Why are you so bitchy lately?"

"I am NOT being bitchy! I'm just tired and can't sleep." She leaned against the counter. "Bit seriously, why are you up too?"

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep either. Then I heard you makin all that noise-"

"-oh shut up! I didn't even make any noise."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

A long pause lingered. Neither of them said a thing, and they both looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to buy me anything for my birthday this year?"

Souls face turned puzzled at her strange question. Her facial expression held no emotion and she continued to look at the tiled kitchen floor.

And then it came to him. He remembered that he had forgotten to buy her something last year and got mad when she asked why and picked her a random flower.

He couldn't believe she was still bent up about that.

"I still have it."

His face turned more puzzled "Huh?"

"The flower. I still have it. I have it pressed in the back of my photo album." He saw a faint smile creep onto her face.

He stared at her a moment longer then smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Hehe… you're such a weirdo."

Maka finally tore her eyes away from the ground to make a comeback but when she did, she saw that Soul's face was serious.

"Soul…"

"It's the thought that counts, don't it?"

"….yeah….yeah I guess it does…."

"G'night tiny tits." With that Soul walked back into his room.

Maka just stood there for a moment. Trying to get her thoughts together. She smiled wider and retired back to her own room. When she got there she turned her light off and lay down.

It's defiantly the thought that counts.

**A/N: once again, I hated that. Not as much fluff as I wanted.**

**Better luck next time…**

**I've got to tell the truth, I made that up as I went along…:/**

**This explains its suckishness. Usually I plan everything out in my head first but oh well, or maybe because its 4:oo in the morning. **

**If you're reading this author's note, thank you for reading the whole thing. I don't blame you if you want to go throw up from the OCCness. **

**Don't judge me. Lack of inspiration.**

**Review if you want. I don't really care… I'm going to bed.**

**~boo**


End file.
